Baby Bad Bill's Misadventure
Baby Bad Bill's Misadventure is a story that was published in issue 3 of Poppet Magazine. Characters In order of appearance: *Baby Bad Bill *Moshlings *Serena *Poppet *Lucki *Zaffi *Juno Story Baby Bad Bill wobbled in the wind as he scrambled up the side of the crib. He had climbed all the way up past the tick-tock-top clock and onto the thatched roof, and was jumping up and down waving his magic staff. "I'm the King of the Jungle," he sang down to the Moshlings gathered below, "and you're the cheeky rascals!" "Be careful!" Serena warned from far below. "It's not safe!" Baby Bad Bill waggled his fluffy blue bottom at Serena and blew her a big fat wet raspberry. She harrumped and crossed her arms. "WEll don't say I didn't warn you!" she called up as the little blue Moshling whooped and danced. At that moment a flustered-looking Poppet rushed through the Nursery gates. "What's happened?" she panted. "My hub alarm went off and I rushed straight over. Wait... is that... Baby Bad Bill? On the roof!" Poppet clapped her paws to her mouth and started to run over to help Lucki who was climbing after the Woolly Blue Hoodoo. Zaffi put a reassuring paw on her shoulder. "Let Lucki go up," she said calmly. "We don't want to scare Baby Bad Bill or he might fall off!" Poppet started to protest, but as she did so a strong westerly wind whistled across Pawberry Hills, making the tree branches wave wildly. Baby Ba Bill, on the edge of the thatched roof, wobbled. His arms waved desperately as he started to lose hi balance and, in what seemed like slow motion, teetered on the edge before plummeting towards the ground. The Baby Moshling landed with a crash in the goo pit, sending up a wave of multi-colored sludge and covering Serena, who had been standing next to it, with a rainbow of splashes and splatters. Poppet rushed over in a panic and pulled the bedraggled little Moshling out of the ooze. He was sniffling a little, and wiping green gunge from his eyes. "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly. "Never mind that tiny terror!" said Serena crossly. "What about my dress?" "I like it," Juno soothed. "Dip-dye is so on trend!" Poppet hugged Baby Bad Bill close to her, stroking the little Moshling and feeling him over for bumps and bruises. "What in the swooniverse were you thinking?" she said crossly once she knew that he was all in one piece. Baby Bad Bill snivelled and wiped his runny nose, leaving a trail of yellow goo across his face. "I'm a Woolly Blue Hoodoo!" he sniffed. "Hoodoo adventures make the best stories. All I've done is fall on my face. I'll never make chief." At this the furry little Moshling started to wail, tears running down his fur. "You might not have had the best adventure little Bill," Poppet said, stroking his soft blue head, "but you sure did make a splash! Everymoshi will be talking about the day a Woolly Blue Hoodoo flew! And don't you think that's a story worth telling?" ~The End~ Category:Stories